The Teaser
by DolfynRider
Summary: Nate's in for a surprise, can he handle it?


The Teaser

© 2009 – DolfynRider

TITLE: The Teaser

FANDOM: Leverage

RATING: M

PAIRING: Sophie/Parker/Nate

SUMMARY: The cat isn't away, but the mice still play.

DISCLAIMER: I only wish I owned some part of Leverage.

"Nate..." Sophie purred at him, still glowing from what happened only moments before.

"Should I be leery?" Nate asked.

"Of what?" Sophie countered.

"I know that tone, honey, it means you want something," Nate told her.

"Well, I just thought...maybe...well..." Sophie started, not sure how to bring the subject up.

"Out with it," Nate told her and she really didn't have a choice. It was now or never.

"Well, you know I love you, but...you also know about my past," Sophie him.

"Past? Sophie, the team is together largely because of your..." Nate was interrupted.

"Not _that_ part of my past," Sophie countered.

"Then what are you talking about?" Nate questioned her, eyebrow raised, now getting curious.

"Well, I thought it might be fun to spice things up a bit...add someone new to the mix," Sophie spit out, "You know, a third."

"Third?" Nate looked at her in shock, "You mean...three in a bed?"

Sophie smiled evilly, "Something like that."

"Sophie, you know I ain't gonna touch another man," Nate tried to steer her away from that thought.

Fortunately for Nate, that particular thought had never crossed her mind.

"No, Nate, I was thinking of another woman...but there would be some basic ground rules," Sophie told him.

"Like what?" Nate asked, really curious now. He had never really had that fantasy of being with two women, but if Sophie was willing, was - in fact - offering, he'd do anything for the love of his life. Maybe it was a good thing that the love of his life was bi, then again, this could possibly be the worst suggestion Sophie ever had. _Would I be jealous?_ Nate thought, _Would she be better than me?_

"You can watch, but if you join, you're only allowed to touch _me_," Sophie told him.

His face fell, "But...isn't the point of..."

Sophie kissed him, "Hey, if you want to go find another man to join us, I wouldn't think you'd want _his_ hands all over me, right?"

"That's not fair...but I guess I do see your point," Nate told her, staring at her beautiful body, only half-covered by the thin sheet on his bed. "So, how soon do you want to try to find someone?"

"Oh, that's already taken care of. I've been thinking about it for a while, I just wanted to make sure you'd be okay with the idea. I've already asked her and she's willing," Sophie told him.

His mind reeled, _How long has she wanted this?_ He thought.

"So, how long have you been wanting this?" he asked, not being able to stop the thought, though not really sure he wanted to know.

"Actually, since before we even got together," Sophie admitted. "She's a friend of mine I've been seeing on and off for almost a year now. Nothing serious, of course, but since _we've_ been together, we haven't done anything sexually, I felt like I'd be cheating on you if we had."

Nate looked her in the eye, trying to ignore the fact that she was still naked and he was slowly rising again, ready for another round, "I guess that could be said, you cheating if you'd been with her, but I do know you quite well, so I already figured you had someone else besides me," he told her matter of factly.

"So...is it settled? Are you willing?" Sophie asked. Noticing his hardness against her thigh, she reached down to stroke him lightly.

Moaning softly, he nodded, "Yes, anything for you, Sophie. You know since I've been sober, it's all been about you, you made me see the light in the first place, you _are_ the reason I sobered up. Now, can we take care of other, more pressing matters?"

As their lips met, Sophie rolled on top of him, and let him slide into her one last time that night.

*****

Two days later, Nate was in his office, going over the weekly reports of what had been happening on their newest job, when Sophie came in.

"Nate, it's Friday," Sophie reminded him.

"I know," Nate replied, not looking up, intent on finishing the paperwork before he left."

"Nathan!" Sophie stated a bit rougher than even she expected.

"What?" he asked, finally looking at her and noticing the familiar black ankle-length coat she had on. "Oh, Friday...right, so tonight's the night, is it?"

Sophie rolled her eyes at him, she knew he was into this, she just wished he'd admit to it. "Yes, Nate, you know tonight's the night. How much longer are you going to be?"

"About the usual," Nate smiled.

"Ugh! Nate! That was wrong. You know what I meant," Sophie told him.

"Well, how much longer are you going to pretend you've actually got clothes on under that coat?" he asked.

"Until we get home...my place tonight, she's already there and waiting," Sophie told him.

"So, how does this work, exactly?" he asked, wondering what he was supposed to do.

"Well, that depends on you. Do you want to role play?" Sophie asked.

"Do I want to...what?" Nate asked, confused.

"You can join us from the beginning or...you can let me have a fifteen minute head start and pretend to be surprised to find us together. The choice is yours," Sophie told him.

"Well...I do have all this paperwork left to do," he said, casually picking up the folder on his desk and tucking it into a file cabinet, winking at her.

"Okay, then, you finish with that, and I'll meet you at my place soon," Sophie said, winking back, "By the way, you might want to steal a couple of Hardison's Hot Pockets, you'll need your energy tonight, big boy," she purred in that sexy rasp of hers that always came out accidentally when she was aroused.

*****

Nate walked in the door and found himself in complete darkness.

"Sophie?" he called out, now wondering if he'd heard her wrong and they were actually supposed to meet at his place, then he listened. He could hear Sophie's rather loud moan coming from her bedroom and he headed towards the door.

He stopped with his hand on the knob, he'd never thought to ask who Sophie's friend was, never really thought it made much difference. Obviously she knew who he was and didn't mind, but what if it was someone else he'd chased during his years with IYS? Would it be awkward?

Finally, he took the plunge. He slowly, carefully, deliberately opened the door just a tiny bit and gasped.

There was a naked woman laying on the bed, though he couldn't see her face, since Sophie's ass was blocking the view. The dim lighting wasn't helping. All he could make out was that the woman had long blond hair.

Hearing him, Sophie craned her neck towards the door, "Sorry we...ohhhh...started without you, Nate," she told him, evil grin in place on her beautiful face, "Why don't you...uhhh...have a seat over there?" she nodded towards a chair set up at the foot of the bed.

He sat down obediently and watched the mysterious blond's movements. Sophie still hadn't moved and he knew what the woman was doing. Suddenly, Sophie moaned a bit louder, then reached down, parting the blond's legs with her hands, while looking directly into Nate's eyes.

She ran a finger through the woman's folds. Nate could see the woman's thighs glistening. As she was giving Sophie all of her attention, and Sophie obviously hadn't started to work on her, he knew what the blond must be thinking. He was already hard just sitting there.

Sophie cried out, her body tensed for a few moments, then she slowly rolled off of the other woman and Nate, now with his pants around his ankles, almost gave himself lower whiplash once he saw exactly who the blond was.

"_Parker_?" he whispered.

"Hey, Nate," she smiled casually at him, "Hope you don't mind me enjoying the taste of your woman, but she said it would be okay."

"Honey, get those clothes off and come over here," Sophie instructed, "I want to see something."

Nate did as instructed and moved towards the bed, a little unsure, now that he finally knew who Sophie had been with. "_that's already taken care of. I've been thinking about it for a while, I just wanted to make sure you'd be okay with the idea. I've already asked her and she's willing_" he remembered her saying, then "_She's a friend of mine I've been seeing on and off for almost a __year now. Nothing serious, of course..._" he thought, "_Parker? She'd been having sex with Parker since the team got together!" _he finally realized. He wasn't sure how he felt about that, about it being someone so close, but as Sophie's lips closed around him, all other thoughts were lost in his brain.

Parker's hand was between Sophie's legs, stroking her gently as Sophie administered the same treatment to her while sucking on Nate. Several groans and gasps later, Sophie released him, much to his dismay.

"Nate...I've changed my mind," Sophie told him, "And Parker's willing."

"For...what?" he asked, still watching the women as their hands roamed up and down the others' body.

"I want to see it," Sophie told him, that lustful tone catching in her throat.

Nate wanted to ask what she was talking about, but suddenly, Parker was on all fours, ass in the air, "Come on, Nate, you're not that stupid."

Nate, on his knees, looked back and forth between Parker and Sophie as Parker wiggled a bit on the bed.

Sophie gently pushed him towards Parker, "I want to see what it's like when you slide into me." she stated simply.

"Sophie, no...this isn't..." he started.

"Please?" she asked, almost begging. "Just a one time thing. It's my idea, I swear, just once, I won't get mad or jealous or anything, I'm just...curious."

"By a magazine!" Nate told her, now behind Parker and not sure how much longer he could resist.

Sophie hit a button on an oddly small remote by her bedside table, a closet popped out of nowhere. He had assumed the square mark had been left after a remodel was done to the house, he hadn't realized there was actually something behind that section of wall. Then he took a closer look as Sophie continued.

"Magazines I've got, videos I've got...but that's not up close and personal, you can't reach out and touch those people, it's just not..._real_." she told him.

He could resist no longer. If this is what she wanted, he'd give it to her. He gently grabbed Parker's hips and pushed in. Parker moaned, "Damn, Sophie, he's huge!"

Sophie giggled, "I told ya...you owe me $50, by the way."

Nate stopped what he was doing. "You actually _bet_ on me?" he asked, completely dumbfounded.

"Well, it wasn't intentional, but Parker was saying..." she stopped.

"Sorry, Nate, but I really didn't think you were that big, now can we continue?" she asked, slamming herself back against him after a few moments when he hadn't moved.

Nate groaned as Sophie's eyes widened, this was more erotic than she thought it would be and she found herself getting wet again. She inched a hand down to her core, slowly manipulating her own clit as she watched her two lovers share a brief moment of intimacy.

Parker suddenly moved while Nate was in mid-stroke. "Hey!" he tried to protest.

"No, dear, my turn now," Sophie told him, taking Parker's position.

Nate gasped again upon entering her and Sophie rocked back into him hard.

Parker scrambled around to watch, "Damn, that is hot!" she said, equally amazed.

Sophie was so wet, she was starting to drip down her own thighs due to their position. Parker's tongue was on her instantly, trying not to brush against Nate every time he pulled out of Sophie slightly, but it was useless. Being that close it was impossible to avoid him completely.

Once Parker felt she had taken care of things well enough, she moved back to the top of the bed. She positioned herself against the headboard, legs splayed open, and soon enough, Sophie's tongue was on her.

Parker moaned loudly at the touch, her breathing coming in quick gasps as Sophie increased the intensity of her movements.

Slowly, she entered Parker, two fingers at first, working them until she knew Parker was ready to drip, then she slammed in another finger, now pushing in and out so fast she was actually causing Parker's head to slam into the headboard. Though Parker wasn't one to complain. Sophie knew she liked it rough.

As Nate was thrusting into her, Sophie screamed "Faster...harder...come on, Nate, show me what you can do!" Sophie liked it rough now and then, too...but until this moment, Nate had never known.

He increased his pace, now pulling out further and slamming himself into her harder. She couldn't take it for very long and soon enough, at the same time, Nate let loose into her while Parker screamed her name, she collapsed with her head between Parker's creamy thighs, gasping for air as she came down from the sexual high.

"So, are we going to do this again?" Sophie asked happily.

"Okay, but I'm not touching him again," Parker stated.

"Okay, but I'm not touching her again," Nate said.

The three lay down in the bed, exhausted, Sophie between her two lovers, and slept for a few hours, only to be awoken by Nate's mouth on one nipple and Parker's on the other.


End file.
